Breaking the Perfect
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: Perfect. That was he was told he had to be. He fightin it each day. Now HE is back. That means the pain is back. And know he has to be even more Perfect. Summary crap. But please read.


Spaz: Hey! This story is unbetaed at the moment. This is my first ever Glee fic! Umm..I do not own Glee. This story is rated T. SO ya'll know what that means. Read at your own risk and don't me hatin. I will post warnings before every chapter. Thanks for reading. Spaz is out~

It was just a day. That's all it had to be. Like any other day. He just had to ignore the pain ripping away at him. He needed to work through it. To push through it. To put his Ice Queen mask on. That's all he needed. All he thought he needed. It didn't help that Mr. Schue gave them another project for Glee and this time he got paired up with Puck…Just his luck.

Puck on the other hand had been glad to get paired up with Kurt. Lately Kurt had been acting off. And Puck was bound determined to get to the bottom of this. Because even though he would never say this out loud. Puck had grown fond of the counter nor. Even if he knows he shouldn't.

But here he is. Sitting in the choir room. Trying to practice with Kurt.

"Dude…So, what know? Aren't you happy know that the hobbit is here?" Puck asked Kurt. Puck had noticed the pale young boy has not been himself lately. And Puck was hoping that it had just been boyfriend issues.

"What? Of course I am happy. I…I love him." Kurt said shocked at first then lowing his voice done to a whisper.

Puck just nodded and let that topic drop. "What song should we do? Are topic we got is past pain. What kind of song would work for both of us?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to do this topic." Kurt said pulling out his phone for the 5th time in the last eight minutes.

"Will we have to. So, umm. What type of pain should we do? I mean I could do a song about my dad leaving. And then you could sing about your mom and it could be a mash up of sorts!"

At the mention of his mom, Kurt sank down into a chair and tried to fake a small smile.

"Oh, Kurt I am so sorry if that sounded umm..rude or anything." Puck said trying to apoglise in his own way.

"Its fine. It has been almost ten years. You'd think by know that I would be over it. And Noah, I do not want to sing about my mother. Not know. Not ever."

And with that Kurt grabbed his bag and left.

"Shit." Puck swore under his breathe. He knew he screwed up, but what he didn't know was just how big the can of worms he opend was.

SPAZATTACK SPAZATTACK SPAZATTACK SPAZATTACK

Kurt hurried to get into his navgatior to leave. He had a date with Blaine and he wanted to get there earlier. To..collect himself and his thoughts.

_Your Mama's perfect, perfect baby boy. You know that Kurt? Your perfect just how you are. And you will never change._

Kurt was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice a cup of coffee being set down in front of him. He plastered on one of his best faked smiles.

"Blaine, thank you."

Blaine smiled back and leaned in for a sweet kiss on the lips from Kurt.

"How is your topic choice going with Puck?"

"It's fine."

"Will, what topic did you guys get?"

"It's just a silly little topic. How is yours and Sam's going? I heard your topic was leaving." Kurt said in a hurry to change subjects.

"It's going fine. You know. We have a lot in common. And we are just rocking. You need to get ready to lose." Blaine said full of pride.

"No, you better get ready to lose. And we both know what happened to you when I win."

"I did that one time. One time."

The rest of their little date went along just fine. Each talking about this and that. But neither wanting to talk about anything deep. Even though Blaine knew that something was wrong. Something just had to be wrong. Kurt was never this closed off to him before. Was he? Blaine couldn't really tell. Kurt knew just what to do when it came to hiding what was really going on. Keeping everything bottled up. Not wanting to let anybody in. Not even Blaine at times.

SPAZATTACK SPAZATTACK SPAZATTACK

Kurt walked through the door of his house. He had only one goal in mind. To get to his room quick and to not be seen. When he reached his room he thanked GaGa that nobody had seen him. He wasn't really in the mood for talking to people anyways. He was just glad that this day was almost over. Then he could return to his dreams. Where everything was perfect. Where he was perfect. But that would not be able to happen for a while. Kurt still had to sit through dinner with his family. He just had to. His dad said there was someone coming over for dinner and everyone had to be there and be on their best behavior. Kurt knew he would just try his best to do that. To be perfect for his father. Then maybe, just maybe. He could feel the connect to his father that he knew he lost to Finn. His football playing step-brother.

_What is wrong with you? Why are you not being perfect? I need you to be perfect! All is ruined if your disgusting self isn't perfect! Become perfect! Now!_

Kurt shook his head as his dad called him down for dinner. Burt was talking to a middle aged man dresses in a plain and simple suit.

"Hello, Kurt. Do you remember me? I haven't seen you since you were just a little _young _thing." The man said.

"Of course I remember you." How could Kurt forget you? "How are you doing Travis?"

"I am doing much better _now._" The man-Travis said. Kurt went to sit next to Finn at the dinner table.

"That man is kinda off, don't you think?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean Finn?" Kurt said trying, and failing to keep his cool. But Finn didn't take notice. Or if he did he was smart enough not to say anything.

"I mean he just looks at every one like he wants to jump them or something." Finn whispered as not to be over heard by Carol or worse Travis.

"Or something." Kurt mumbled as the others took their seats.

Just get this dinner over with. And then the day is done. It's almost done. Almost. Wait. What did Burt just say.

"He's staying here?" Finn said very loudly.

"Yes. It would be better than him having to pay to stay at a hotel. He is going to be in the guest bedroom. Why do you have a problem with that?" Burt asked eyeing in on Finn.

Carol turned to stare at Finn also waiting for him to answer. But what they didn't know was that Travis was eyeing Kurt. Like Finn said like he wanted to eat him or something.

If only they knew.

**Spaz**: Will here is the first chapter. I hope that you all like it. It is very different from my normal writing style. I will try to update soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
